Time Can Be ReWritten
by deanwimpchester
Summary: Charles and Raven were visited by the Doctor as children. He comes back days before Cuba. This is literally a charles/erik fix-it fic
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first crossover fic. I hope you like it?**

* * *

><p>Charles froze. He hadn't heard that sound since he was a little boy.<p>

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Charles?"

The Doctor always did have terrible timing, so Charles supposed he shouldn't be surprised that this was happening in the middle of breakfast. It is hard to keep one's boyish glee hidden from a room full of people when a TARDIS is nearby.

"Charles!" Raven said, almost shaking. "Is it?"

A smile of gigantic proportions came onto his face. "It's him."

Raven's eyes widened.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sean asked.

Before anybody could get an answer from Raven or Charles, the two had left the kitchen, chattering excitedly to each other. Everybody else exchanged a confused look before following the two.

Soon they were sprinting outside towards a Blue Box.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It's a British Police Box." Moira said.

"Then what's it doing here?"

"I don't know!"

The door to the box opened and a man wearing tweed and a bowtie stepped out. "Oh, hi there. I'm looking for a little British boy and an _extremely_ ginger girl with blue skin."

"Doctor, you're a little late." Charles said as Raven slipped into her natural form.

Comprehension snapped onto the man's face. "Charles! Raven! What are you two doing so," He gestured with his hands. "Old?"

"Charles," Moira said slowly. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

For the first time since Moira or Erik met him, Charles looked distracted. "What? Oh, this man is an old friend of Raven and I."

"I kind of think that she was asking about the police box randomly appearing." Erik mumbled.

The man in tweed narrowed his eyes. "Charles-and-Raven," He said. "Who are these people?"

"Doctor, what's going on?" A woman with a Scottish accent asked, poking her head out of the box. A man's face appeared behind her.

The bowtie-d man turned his head. "Amy, Rory? You two remember that time with the Eknodine? The time when we were actually awake?"

The two nodded.

"Well, if you remember, there was a boy and a girl." The man said, pointing to Charles and Raven. The woman jumped when she saw Raven, which Raven didn't seem to take very well. Raven was suddenly interested in her feet as she slipped back into her blonde form.

"What's going on?" Erik snapped.

"Oh, hello! I'm The Doctor and this is Amy and Rory." The man said cheerfully. "We're friends of Charles and Raven."

Erik's eyes narrowed. "I gathered as much."

The man who called himself The Doctor smiled. "But we're not that interesting. You lot, you all look interesting. If you weren't interesting, the TARDIS wouldn't have taken us here." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Wait, where are we? What year is this?"

"October 1962 and New York, Doctor." Charles said nonchalantly.

"Ah, 1962. What year, that was. Cuban Missile Crisis, Uganda becomes independent, first James Bond Film…." The Doctor trailed off affectionately.

Raven frowned. "Doctor, you know about Cuba?"

"Well, I'm a time traveler, Raven." The Doctor said, looking very serious.

Charles cleared his throat. "Doctor, you and Amy and Rory can come inside so we can talk more comfortably."

"And maybe get back to food." Sean muttered, gaining a smile on both Alex and Hank's face.

"Yes, yes. Let's go inside. Come along, Ponds."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor seemed to have enjoyed the breakfast. And from what Amy could notice, everybody seemed to like him.

The man named Erik seemed to look a little weary of The Doctor, though. He looked almost protective whenever Charles and The Doctor started talking.

And yet, this man looked familiar. In fact, all the people here did.

"A mutation?" The Doctor asked. "Humans; the never ending possibility!"

Mutation?

"We're not humans. We're mutants." Erik growled.

Mutants?

Amy turned her head to look at Raven. She remembered seeing the blonde girl just when she came out of the TARDIS, Raven had been blue.

"Um, Doctor," She said. "I need to talk to you."

"Amy, can it wait? I'm in the middle of a conversation with-"

"Doctor, this is very important." Amy snapped.

"Um, okay." The Doctor said, following Amy out of the kitchen. Rory soon mumbled an excuse about checking on his wife before following the Doctor.

Amy walked until she was certain nobody could overhear the conversation.

"Doctor, these people aren't real," Amy said. "They're from a comic book, how can they be here?"

"A comic book?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I used to read the comics when I was little. "

Rory's jaw dropped. "I remember reading them too! It was called X-men."

"That blonde girl, she's Mystique. And we knew Charles and Raven all those years ago, when they were little…" Amy said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet." The Doctor said. "But I'm working on it. So, Charles Xavier and company are not real in your world. But apparently they're real in some version of our reality or else we wouldn't be able to have made contact with them in the first place."

Amy frowned. "So are you saying they're real?"

"Well, maybe not real to you, but they are real in a way. I suppose that you could say you two aren't real in their universe." The Doctor looked at the ceiling. "Ah, alternate universes! I love alternate universes. They always make you grateful for the world you live in. Okay, even if we don't know why they're here, we can keep them on their timeline. Now, you both read the comics, what are they destined to do?"

"Um, well," Rory said. "They go to Cuba to meet this man named Shaw, and then-"

"And then they kill Shaw." Amy said.

"Yeah, and then Erik-"

"And then Erik gives up his vendetta against humanity," Amy said, giving Rory a meaningful glance.

Rory raised his eyebrow. "Uh, Amy-"

"Rory, we can talk later." Amy interrupted. "Right now we need to tell the Doctor what he needs to know."

"But, Amy-"

"No, really. We can talk about it later. I know what's going on, Rory. You have to trust me." Amy hissed in Rory's ear.

Rory made no response save for a slow head nod.

The Doctor didn't seem to notice the exchange between Amy and Rory and continued babbling. "Okay, so! We need to make sure that the timeline is going on as smooth as it did in the comic books. Exactly how much time do we have before they go to Cuba?"

"Counting today, we've got three days." Amy said.

"So, three days to change our two main characters for the better.." The Doctor said with a smirk. "What is it, exactly that gives this all a happy ending?"

Rory turned to Amy, looking confused.

"Ah, well Erik, um. Erik and Charles sort of….. come to an… agreement of sorts." Amy stuttered.

"Yes, and what is this agreement?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, Erik starts to understand normal humans and Charles gives up some of his, um, idealistic …ideals" She muttered.

The Doctor grinned. "Well, we'd better get started, then." He winked and walked off to the mutants.

"Okay, Amy. What are you trying to do?" Rory demanded.

"Pssh, relax. Don't you just wish that Charles and Erik didn't have that falling out? We can fix that, Rory."

Rory rolled his eyes. "Amy, we don't know what's going on here and you're tampering with time. Do you know what that can do?"

"I know what it can do but I don't know what it will do." Amy said.

"It's a fixed point in time!" Rory snapped.

"In a comic book," Amy retorted.

Rory sighed. "Yes, but it might destroy the characters."

Amy turned around to see the Doctor laughing with the mutants. "But it could save them. Just trust me on this. We could fix them, Rory."

He was quiet.

"Rory?"

"Okay, but if anything bad happens, I'm telling the Doctor everything."

She hugged him. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Erik was working with Raven when suddenly Raven and Charles were in his head. _What's going on?_ He asked.

_There's something with the Doctor and his friends that's confusing me._

_What is it?_

Charles sighed. _I can't read their minds._

_Really?_ Erik thought. _Why?_

_I don't know._

_What are you going to do about this? _ Raven asked.

_I'm probably going to ask him._

Erik frowned. _ I don't like this._

_Erik, I trust the Doctor with my life_ Charles thought.

_As do I_ Raven chimed in.

Erik nodded. _ Then I'd say you could just ask him. _

_I plan on it, _Charles retorted.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Charles asked.

"Sure Charles." The Doctor said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I can't read your mind." Charles said. "Or Amy's or Rory's. Why is that?"

Amy raised her head in response to her name. She set here eyes on the Doctor expectantly.

The Doctor nodded. "Well, Charles. Amy and Rory and I aren't exactly from the same reality as yours."

Charles frowned "So you're saying that you're from a different universe? If that's true, how can you possibly be here right now?'

"I don't know right now, but I'm working on it" The Doctor replied.

Erik, who had been rather quiet for the conversation, suddenly spoke up. "It looks like you're enjoying this, Doctor."

The Doctor, pretending he didn't hear the venom in Erik's voice, smiled. "Erik, this _is_ exciting. The TARDIS, for some reason thinks that your reality and my reality are the same. I don't know why she thinks this, but she definitely had a good reason to think so."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Erik snapped. "Because if you've forgotten, Shaw's going to start World War Three any day now, and we should be focusing on something more productive."

"Erik," Charles murmured before Erik got up and sauntered out of the room.

Charles avoided the Doctor's eyes. "He's just really stressed," He said quietly.

"You shouldn't have so much faith in him," The Doctor said.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"He's set on killing Shaw," The Doctor said. "Nothing you can say will change that."

Charles bit his lower lip. "He'll make the right choice."

"The right choice might not be the choice you want," The Doctor pointed out.

Charles said nothing.

Amy cleared her throat. "Um, Doctor," She said, gesturing to the door where Erik left. The Doctor nodded mutely and left.

Amy turned her attention to Charles. "So, what's this thing with Erik?"

"It's not really an issue," Charles snapped. "He's confused with what he wants."

"Charles," Amy said. "Getting to Shaw had basically been Erik's whole life. He's been after him for so long now. I know that you don't like killing. Believe me, the Doctor doesn't like killing either, but you've got to let Erik do this."

Charles sighed. "We don't know what'll happen with Shaw's team if he dies., The teleporter and the weather manipulator might come after us. I understand that Erik wants to bring Shaw to justice, but it's too risky."

"Erik won't give up trying to kill Shaw," Amy stated. "Maybe your time would be better spent trying to make him understand that humans are important."

The two people held each other's gaze for a long time. Charles raised his eyebrow. "You know something that I don't."

Amy's jaw dropped. "Um, yeah but how-"

"Just because I can't read your mind doesn't mean that I can't tell what you're thinking. I'm not going to pry; you're obviously keeping this for a reason. Does this secret have something to do with Erik?"

Amy nodded mutely.

Charles nodded. "Right. I'll help you, Amy."

"Why do you trust me, Charles?" Amy asked.

"You're a friend of the Doctor's, and I trust the Doctor with my life." Charles stated calmly.

There was a crash in the other room and then a yell from the Doctor.

"Like a child," Amy said with a laugh.

Charles smiled.


End file.
